


Page blanche

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Résumé / Prompt :</b> Fox River et de la neige. (Pré-serie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page blanche

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Blank Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483410) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



La neige qui recouvre Fox River est comme une page blanche et vide sur laquelle chacun d’eux peut écrire ses espoirs et ses souhaits. Ils espèrent et souhaitent ne jamais avoir été enfermés ici ; la visite d’un ami, d’une mère, d’un frère ou d’une épouse ; pouvoir guérir magiquement toutes les douleurs, y compris les leurs propres ; travailler ailleurs, n’importe où ailleurs ; pouvoir voir les étoiles ; ne pas être condamné à mort ; avoir le droit d’espérer un peu plus que juste le strict nécessaire ; vivre une vie totalement différente...

La neige qui recouvre Fox River est comme une page blanche et vide sur laquelle chacun d’eux peut écrire ses espoirs et ses souhaits. La plupart du temps, la couche de neige, blanche et froide, reste sans défaut car aucun d’eux n’a réellement la possibilité de voir ses espoirs et ses souhaits se réaliser, et quand la neige se remet à tomber, elle recouvre et assourdit tout.

Michael signe le registre des visiteurs, glisse la pointe de son écharpe en laine dans son luxueux manteau et enfonce les mains dans les poches. Il traverse les allées partant des parloirs vers le parking en pensant _frère_ et _dévotion_ et _liberté_ , et il laisse derrière lui la marque floue de ses pas. Il remarque à peine que la neige s’est arrêtée de tomber.

-FIN-


End file.
